


First (?)

by noeltbh



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: :D, M/M, So True, they cuddle ft general dumbassery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noeltbh/pseuds/noeltbh
Summary: “Gaku.”He’s drifting in and out of consciousness, but Tenn snaps him awake. They’re cuddling, Gaku engulfing Tenn from the outside, arms wrapped around him tightly. Tenn would die before admitting it, but he loved being held. It made him feel so secure.“What! I was almost asleep, geez.” Tenn wriggles out of his arms and turns to look him in the eyes.“I want you to kiss me.”
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 20





	First (?)

**Author's Note:**

> yes i just updated a fic yesterday yes i just wrote this all in one sitting Yes Im Insane
> 
> ok so uh first time really writing tenn nd gaku so!!!! I HOPE I DID THEM JUSTICE...!! also in here i wrote them in like the stage of the relationship where they dont say "i love you" to each other yet but theyre like at least 4 months into dating and are rlly cuddly DOES THAT MAKE SENSE,,,
> 
> this one goes out 2 trigger server i took the prompt and Ran w it + this is beta’ed only by me as always i’m sorry

“Gaku.”

He’s drifting in and out of consciousness, but Tenn snaps him awake. They’re cuddling, Gaku engulfing Tenn from the outside, arms wrapped around him tightly. Tenn would die before admitting it, but he loved being held. It made him feel so secure.

“What! I was almost asleep, geez.” Tenn wriggles out of his arms and turns to look him in the eyes.

“I want you to kiss me.”

“Okay…” Gaku leans forward.

“No! Like the real way, dumbass. You never kiss me!”

“Oh my god, what--I do!” Tenn’s staring straight at him with intense determination, the way he does when he’s stuck on something but won’t let go. Hah. He’s more like Nanse than he thinks, they both get stubborn like this. He doesn’t look menacing though, almost more like a little kitten trying and failing to be angry.

“You don’t!”

A sigh. “What the hell does that even mean? We kissed like. Probably half an hour ago. And I’m going to make an educated guess that you liked it, based on your reaction.”

Tenn buries his face into his boyfriend’s chest. “I did…” he mumbles. “But that’s not the same! I want… augh, how do I say this. Y’know, like in movies! Like in a boyfriends type of way! But from...mmnn….” Gaku’s no expert, but Tenn almost looks like he’s pouting. He’s really glad Tenn’s able to be comfortable around him though, enough to drop his image of perfection. Onl Gaku got to see these moments, and it made him feel like he’s glowing.

“Here.” Gaku lays on his back and pats for Tenn to come lay on his stomach.

“I want you…” he murmurs, making himself comfortable on Gaku’s hips, “to kiss me.”

“I know!”

“You just…” Tenn looks away. “I dunno, it’s dumb.”

“No it’s not.” Gaku strokes the other’s cheek.

  
“You don’t even know what I was gonna- Ah, whatever.” A beat of silence. Then another one. “...I want you to kiss me first. I feel like I always have to initiate. And it, um. I don’t know. Makes me worry that I’m the only…….Nevermind, forget it.”

“Aha--”

“Don’t laugh!!” Tenn nips at Gaku through his t-shirt.

“Wh--Ow! You didn’t let me finish! I just thought it was something like...Of course I’ll do that! It’s dumb to be so worried aout asking me!” Tenn opens his mouth and Gaku backtracks. “Well, not like, dumb, I mean, just like… I don’t want you to worry about things like that. We’re dating, for god's sake.”

“‘Kay.” He crawls up and opts to sit on Gaku’s lap, legs placed under the pillows and hands wrapped around his waist. He purposely made his voice a little more provocative. “Do it then.”

Holy fuck, Tenn’s “double-sided angel” thing is seriously dangerous. Gaku gulps, and leans down.

“Fine, I will.” He musters up his courage, carefully planting his lips onto Tenn’s forehead. He cards his fingers through his hair as he pulls back.

Tenn looks up in disbelief. “It’s not funny!!!” He spits out.

“What’s not funny?!”

“Oh my God, Gaku!” Tenn shoves his fingers into Gaku’s sides and begins scrabbling them up and down his sides. He chokes out a, “Holy shit! Knock it off-” but it dissolves into giggles. This is his one weakness and Tenn is being somewhat of an annoying little shit right now.

“Okay then, you knock it off! Stop playing dumb!” Tenn doesn’t actually sound mad, though;He’s laughing too and smiling devilishly.

“Stop playing wh--?!?” Gaku wheezes, “Ok Tenn I actually can’t breathe--” Tenn takes his hands away and drags Gaku into an upright position. He looks him up and down, then opens his mouth incredulously.

“You seriously don’t know?? God, you’re dumb....”

Gaku catches his breath. “Hey! What the hell!” He’s actually a little upset, he thought he and Tenn had gotten through the bickering phase.

“No, not like that...You didn’t know I meant I wanted you to kiss me on the lips? Where else would I mean?!” Tenn bites his own lip.

  
“Oh.”

“Like , I know you kiss me on the cheek and all that other stuff but, like!” Tenn stops in realization. “I mean, um, if there's a certain reason then I don't want you to feel forced or--”

“No, it’s not. It’s not that.” The bedsheets produce a shuffling sound as the room goes silent.  
And stays silent. Tenn almost starts to say something, but Gaku beats him to it.

“It’s...Nah, you’ll laugh at me.” Tenn picks up Gaku’s hands and squeezes them. Even though his fingers are cold, like they always are, it still feels secure.

“I tease you, but you know I’d never laugh at something serious. I promise I won’t, alright?” His voice has gone caring and steady, sounding almost like a counselor. It didn’t bug Gaku, though. He knew that it was a way Tenn showed affection, something he’d learned from his upbringing. He still wanted to work on teaching Tenn that he didn’t have to be responsible for those he loved. But that was for later.

“....Ok.” Gaku snaps himself out of his thoughts. “I’m, uh….I don’t wanna kiss you first, because. I. Never... I’ve never initiated………. A kiss before. Ever. And I,” He sighs loudly, tipping his head back, “don’t wanna mess it up. Or do it wrong. Because I don’t wanmtoiditowronm..…….” He trails off into his hands, covering his mouth with his fingers in embarrassment.

“You...what?”

“I don’t wanna do it wrong. Because you’re, uh, and DON’T let this get to your head! ...Good at kissing. And I wanna be able to give that back to you. Properly. But I don’t wanna do it, y’know, bad. Yeah.”

Before he can say anything else, Gaku’s yanked into something warm and firm. Ah. Tenn’s kissing him. He presses in softly, wrapping his arms around Tenn’s shoulders and squeezing as hard as he can.

When they pull back, Gakuis pretty disheveled. His hair is sticking to his face and his cheeks are marbled red, as a result of Tenn’s “attack” from earlier. He catches his breath as Tenn looks at him like there’s nothing else in the room.

“Holy shit do I wanna kiss you again but we’re, like... having a moment. I think”

“No we're not.” Gaku rushes out, smoothing his hand across Tenn’s back. “Do it again.”

“No.” Tenn looks up at him. “You do it.”

Gaku smirks, teasingly responding with, “Brat.” His heart is beating in his chest, but he rushes forward and pecks Tenn on the lips.

Tenn blinks back at him, an exhilarated smile painted on his face. “You can do better.” Gaku decides to show him up by touching his lips to Tenn’s again, albeit softly, but more confident this time. He puts a hand around Tenn’s cheek; He’s seen that in the movies and before so he hopes it’ll help. Tenn responds by pushing back harder, so that means it probably was.

“Gaku.” Tenn pulls away. “You will never hear me say this again, so remember it.” Gaku flips their bodies around in response, leaving them laying on their sides again. “Anything you do for me will be good enough for me. Even if you’ve never done it before.”

“Tenn…” Gaku makes a noise in surprise as Tenn interlaces his legs with Gaku’s, cuddling into him in an almost koala-like position.

“Don’t get all weird about it. Idiot.”

Gaku puts his arm under Tenn’s. “If I’m an idiot, then you are too, for dating one.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Tenn sighs into Gaku’s chest, shifting closer. “But you’re my idiot, got it?.”

“Mmm...yeah.” Gaku can tell he’s getting closer to sleep again. He was able to get so relaxed so quickly around Tenn, for whatever reason. Tenn quietly pulled their blankets up a bit more.

“Night, Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK U 4 READING ALL THE WAY DOWN!!! heres my twitter if youd like to talk about i7!! i think i have something akin to a hyperfix on it so i will always be more than happy to discuss the boys >:3c


End file.
